


Murder Mystery Affair

by IDEKbro



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, first fanfic it is going to suck ass and im sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 05:13:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2336543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDEKbro/pseuds/IDEKbro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>IDEK, I don't even know by the end of this story it will probably have nothing to do with the title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**MURDER MYSTERY AFFIAR**

  **Scene 1 - Betrayal** ** _  
_**

   Many things come to your mind when you think about Vriska. A lying insensitive bitch, but you just never thought she would have murdered this easily with everyone around, but here it is right in front of your face, Tavros's dead body covered in his own blood. You smell the orange tang hit you nostrils and take a deep breath, breathing in the scene in front of your nose. You feel your glasses slide down you nose when you bend over to get a better whiff of tavros's dead body. you squat down smelling his limbs spread out,The lower half of his right metal leg separated from his body,and his pupils facing away from each other almost comically. You believe the cause of death is to be the large metal spike through his chest. you reach out your hand to grab the hilt of the lance and pull. You pull with all your might but the lance doesn't budge, instead it starts dragging Tavros along with it making his lifeless body rise above the ground. You try again lifting the lance up and with it tavros's body straight in the air above you, tavros's body, slippery from blood slides down the lance and now your face with his comically placed pupils which are facing opposite ways. Frustrated, you shake the lance violently which only make it worse for now Tavros's limbs are swinging violently as well.  You drop the lance as you figure that there has been a spell casted on it that makes it impossible for it to be removed from the body. With what little of pride you have left, you decided that you wasted enough time on this troll foolery and want to capture the murder behind this incident because if you don't do it who will. For you are the only one who can, for you are  Terezi Pyrope .

 

               There are many things that you may be, but you feel that lucky is the probably your best quality. You feel a slight smirk on your face as you take in the scene which  is spread out before you. you stand in the door way of a dark room, the light behind you casting a long shadow over the contents of your room. You feel your smile intensify as you see the look of horror on her pretty little face. All you here is a whispered "Virsika" and you close the door behind you with a slow creak and now in the darkness you let out a chuckle,  for you are truly lucky to find this little vampire some where she wasn't invited.

 

              As the door closed shut you felt a wave a fear come over you, only a few seconds ago where you in the dark alone rustling through all the piles of garments to finely found your favorite sweater, you left it here a few months ago and forgot to take it with you when you broke up  your kimisses relationship with Vriska. This was not the idea situation you found yourself in, for you are wearing garments that rose wanted you to ware, which she calls lingerie, this left most of your skin uncovered and quite cold; not only where you not fitfully dressed for this encounter you had no idea how to explain why you were in Vriskas room going threw her personal items with out her permission. Vriska on the other hand seemed to have been fully prepared. You snap back to reality with Vriskas chuckled "Kanaya", her voice brings goosebumps to you skin. Now in her domain  covered in darkness there would be no escape unless she lets you go. your in the palm of her hand.

             

               With a sharp turn you face Kanaya, she seems to be in shock of the situation, you notice the black fishnet stocking out lining her pale smooth legs, A lacy black garter belt to hold up the stockings, the see through underwear  which was doing a terrible job of hiding her nook, and her lacy see through bra to match. You notice kanayas nipples are hard and you have the sudden urge to group the curve of her breast, you feel your hand twitch slightly. Kanaya still kneeling on your clothes scattered across the floor holding her sweater in front of her to hide her breasts, the curve of her waist seems to be begging you to be caressed but you know how she likes to be teased and you know Rose doesn't know that. With a quick gesture Kanaya stands straightening her posture and drops her arm to the side of her body , her right hand still clinging to the sweater. You have always thought kanaya's ability to always seem noble was sexy, but the sexiest thing is when she breaks down and begs to cum. You quickly close the distance with a few long strides and now you feel her breath on you, your so close you can feel the heat coming from her. You whisper in her ear with a smile " take it off".

 

             You knew all to well what she meant by "take it off" and as a you remembered you slipped right back into you old ways almost too easily. You dropped the sweater and started to unzip vriskas jacket slowly, uncovering her naked body as you went, after removing the jacket and the pants you noticed that she lost quite a bit of weight. the curve of her waist was thinner, but her breast were as bodacious as ever, her long silky hair fell down to her sides as she released it from her pony tail. You guess she goes commando now because she had no underwear on. You can feel the lust in you eyes as you take in all of her, the outline of her legs, the arch on her neck, the curve of her waist, the protruding collarbone, the full lips, and the long dark wavy hair curling around her naked body. The last thought of reason you can remember was " Rose". Vriska suddenly closed the space and bit your collarbone and started to suck. 

 


	2. Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stuff is going to happen

**_Scene 2-Lust_ **

 

               You are Terezi Pyrope, the best fucking detective ever. But you currently are looking for a dangerous murderer still at large, and she may be anywhere. In the past four hours you have concluded the following things: 1 Tavros is dead. 2 Vriska did it. 3 she used a lance with a magic spell to make it impossible to be removed from the victim. You decide that you need back up to find this criminal and bring her to justice. Obviously the first thing to do is sit back and drink more coffee and contemplate about your next move on how to capture Vriska. You take a deep sniff of the bitter beverage and continue to seriously contemplate the matter at hand.

 

              You feel the warm tongue of Vriska as she out lines your jaw and neck, you stand still accepting the waves of pleasure throughout your body. Vriska's hand gently creases the small of your back stopping at the clasps of the see-through bra. She fiddles with it for a second than you feel the release of the bra and it slides off. Your breasts are completely exposed to the gaze of Vriska and with this thought you felt yourself getting moist. Vriska stands back to get a better look at your breasts, but she quickly closes the gap and cups your breast, her mouth clamps on too your right nipple, she starts swirling her tongue making you moan.

 

               you fill a smirk on your face when Kanaya's moan escapes her lips. You gently push her on the bed and you fall on top of her, your limbs intertwined with each others. You quickly find Kanayas mouth and press your lips to her, You release your kiss and sit up on top of Kanaya, You feel Kanayas bulge tight against her panties, the see-through panties leave little to the imagination as you can see her bulge pressed up against the cloth twitching slightly. You place your hands on Kanayas chest and drag them down slowly to Kanayas goiter belt, you unhook the fishnet stockings and remove the belt. Kanaya sits up on her elbows to watch you continue. You slide off the bed and grab Kanayas left foot you look directly into her eyes and bite the fishnet stocking and pull them off seductively.  

 

             Vriskas gaze is intense and deep as she slips off your other stocking, You feel your nook get wetter with anticipation of what is to happen next, Vriska crawls on top ofyou, making the bed creak a little her long black hair tickles your skin as she begins to suck at your breasts. The moon light from the window casts just enough light to see Vriska grab something from under her pillow. You let out a little whine when she breaks free from your breast to place a blind fold over your eyes. Now shrouded in darkness you feel the weight of Vriska shift off of you and onto the floor. She wraps her hand around the side of your panties and tugs them off. You feel the tightness of your bulge spring free from the cloth and you gasp from the coldness. You here vriska giggle " wow this wet already?" You feel the blood rush to your face as she spreads you legs, your nook and bulge twitch in unison with excitement and longing for vriskas tongue.

            Suddenly you here the door slam open and Vriskas attention shifts to the unknown troll, which rudely interrupted, and you wine for vriska to continue. Vriska giggles a little but does not give you what you so desire. with frustration you tare off the blindfold to uncover Vriska staring into the door way with a smug smile. Rose stand in the door way with tears in her eyes, You fucked up! You fucked up bad. Shocked you sit up but before you can explain anything Rose turns her back and walks away with out a word. Tears come to your eyes as you realize you just fucked up everything because you couldn't break a stupid habit. you watch Roses shadow disappear into the hallway.

 

             You here kanaya yelling "Rose wait!" but you can't you are just so shocked and fucking shocked. How the fuck did this happen? You can feel tears roll down your face but right now the one thing you need is to be alone. The waves of anger are getting worse and you don't want to see kanaya's face right now. You walk down the long corridor passing Daves room and making a sharp turn into your own. You open the door as you hear foot steps down the hall way, you quickly shut the door and lock it behind you. Right now you just want to cry alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> seriously doe, I am bored way too often and I would seriously appreciate helpful criticism.

**Author's Note:**

> So my first fanfic ever I would really appreciate helpful criticism, also maybe tell me what I did right? I don't mind suggestions because I have No through and through thought out story line for this. What ever you don't sugar coat it, if it fucking sucks Tell me, please.


End file.
